A Blast From the Past
by Lexaa
Summary: Percy & Annabeth are inexplicably sent to the future, and must embark on a quest to defeat Kronos and find a way to get back! Told from their daughter's POV, unless otherwise noted. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heeeeeey there! (: I was bored over winter break so I wrote this story. I already have the 2nd and 3rd chapters finished, but I won't post them unless I get some positive feedback! I'm also looking for some suggestions as to what the title should be, since I can't think of a good one! So please leave your thoughts in your review. Also, feel free to make some plot suggestions. I have an idea of where the plot should be going, but it's not that detailed yet.**

**So yeah. Hope you enjoy! (:**

**-Alexa**

**

* * *

  
**

The last day of school couldn't have come fast enough.

I walked home with a bounce in my step, looking forward to the two blissful, homework free months that lay ahead of me. However, the main cause of my elation & excitement was my annual stay at Camp Half-Blood.

Although being a daughter of two demigods didn't exactly make me a demigod myself, Camp Half-Blood was still a place I felt like I truly belonged. My mom and dad first took me there when I was seven, shortly after telling me of my divine heritage. I'd been there every summer since, and anticipation of my yearly visits had never faded.

When I got home from school, I was happy, but not entirely surprised to see that my mom had already packed our things. Maybe her promptness & good planning stemmed from the fact that she was a daughter of Athena, but I got the feeling that she got just as excited as I did when it came to visiting the camp. As I came in the door, she smiled at me. "How was your day, Celeste?"

"Boring," I scoffed. "I mean I was happy that was the last day and everything, but I couldn't wait for it to be over."

My mom laughed. "I thought so. I've already called a cab, so just grab a suitcase & head downstairs. I'll get your dad." She disappeared into the master bedroom, leaving me alone with our luggage. Within ten minutes, our whole family was situated in the cab.

We had the taxi driver drop us off a couple of miles from our destination, as was customary when traveling to a top-secret camp full of powerful demigods, monsters, and a lava-spewing rock climbing wall. My dad grumbled as he brushed off his shirt. "I still think we should've gotten Nico to get us there by shadow-traveling. That way we wouldn't have to walk."

My mom rolled her eyes. "Nico has a life, you know. He's not your personal chaffeur. Besides, a little walking never hurt anybody."

"I know, but I was thinking about Celeste. We shouldn't have to make her walk the whole way. Right?" My dad gave me a pleading look.

"Actually, dad, I'm perfectly fine with walking," I said breezily. My dad glared at me, while my mom smirked at me. She turned to give my dad a look. "See?" She walked ahead of us, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"You could've backed me up, you know," my dad murmured to me.

"Oh, I know. I just didn't feel like it." I grinned innocently at my dad. He rolled his eyes.

By this time, we'd already arrived at camp. We made our way to the Big House, which was where we usually stayed during our visits. Chiron greeted us warmly & made some remarks along the lines of, "Oh, you've grown quite a bit!", while Mr. D just said, "Oh look, the two brats & their spawn are back."

I was led to my room in the Big House, the same one I always stayed in whenever I was at camp. I set my suitcase down, sat on my bed, and stared out my window at the sun-bleached meadows, the laughing campers, and the familiar cabins (some of which were designed by my mom). Finally, I was here.

* * *

**Sorry, I know that it's short, but the next chapter or two should be longer. Don't forget to review! (:**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! As a reward you get....hmmm... a cookie! Yes. We all like cookies, don't we?**

**Sorry I didn't update a little sooner, but things have been busy the past few weeks. I also have finals coming up, like, the rest of this week and unfortunately studying is kinda/sorta/really more of a priority than writing stories. :/**

**On that note, for those of you who read my Twilight fanfiction New Kids in School, I AM SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER. But I promise you, a new chapter is almost completed and I will be uploading it soon (:**

**Without further ado, here's the next chapter! Yay. Oh, and as you read, try to think of a title for this story because I really need one :/ Thanks!**

**xoxo, Alexa. (:**

**

* * *

  
**

About a week after our arrival, the people REALLY started pouring in. The place was packed with returning campers & a few new ones who had conveniently been claimed in time for the summer session. I liked trying to figure out the parentage of the new campers as soon as they arrived, based on their appearance, interests, and personality. Usually I was correct, but there was one new camper who I couldn't place. I turned to my friend Stephanie, a daughter of Apollo. "Who's that?"

Stephanie shrugged. "I think her name's Kelsey. A satyr found her recently and brought her in. I heard him talking to Chiron and saying that her scent is really powerful & it's a miracle she hasn't been devoured by monsters yet. But the weird thing is, she hasn't been

claimed yet."

I sniffed. "Weird. People usually get claimed by the time they're about 13. I wonder who her godly parent is. I've actually never seen anyone here with black hair & creepy golden eyes like hers before."

Stephanie & I continued to make small talk, gossiping about what had happened since last summer. She was in the middle of telling me about how she had dumped her boyfriend after she found out he was cheating on her when suddenly, a strange metallic ringing filled the air. Time seemed to slow down. I tried to analyze what was happening, but I was woozy & disoriented. Then there was a loud deafening crack & a flash of pure gold. And just like that, things turned back to normal.

I jumped up into a standing position. Stephanie & I looked at each other with wild, frightened eyes. "What was that?!" she screeched. "And wh--" She stopped abruptly, noticing a crowd gathering by the Big House. "Oh gods, did someone get hurt?" Both of us started sprinting down towards the crowd. I pushed my way towards the front.

Sitting there on the ground, looking extremely confused, was a blonde haired girl, about my age, with gray eyes. Daughter of Athena, I thought. Beside her, looking equally if not more confused, was a guy with messy black hair and green eyes. Son of Poseidon, I thought. But why was everyone just staring at them? What was so strange about this

situation? So a couple of people fell on the ground. Big deal.

Chiron suddenly appeared, probably wondering what all the fuss was about. "What--" He paused when he saw the girl & guy. "Oh dear."

The girl frowned. "Chiron, what happened? All I remember is this weird

ringing noise, and this bright flash."

I frowned as I listened to the girl speak. There was something eerily familiar about her voice.

"And why is everyone staring at us?" asked the guy. He looked around. "Geez, are all of you guys new? I don't recognize any of you."

Chiron cleared his throat. He looked pained. Turning to the duo, he said, "Percy. Annabeth. Would you mind telling me what year it is?"

Wait a minute. Their names were PERCY & ANNABETH?

The guy & girl exchanged glances. "It's 2009..." the girl finally said, as if it should be obvious. I gaped at her. She was about 26 years off the mark. It was like...it was like she'd somehow been transported from the past.

Was this really happening?

Chiron winced. "We may have a bit of a problem. Percy, Annabeth, please come with me." Chiron looked up & spotted me. "And Celeste, you'd better come too."

This was not good. This was not good at all.

* * *

**Review review review! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! Here's the third chapter. (:**

**For those of you who were wondering, Celeste is about 15 or 16. Honestly her age doesn't really matter in this story, but whatever. And I've decided to name this story "A Blast From the Past!" Thanks to DaughterofPoseidon32498 for the suggestion! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Though I totally wish I did so I could take credit for the awesomeness that is this series.**

**UPDATE: Since I am really bored and am trying desperately to find something to do so I can avoid my vast amount of homework, I decided to go back and edit the formatting so it looks better. (: I don't know if you'll get an email about this or something, but if you do, that's why.**

**

* * *

  
**

Percy POV

I was beyond confused.

See, me and Annabeth were just minding our own business, & then BOOM! suddenly we were on the ground & all these strange people I've neverseen before were staring at us. Then Chiron came and asked us what year it was, which is a pretty dumb question if you ask me.

Chiron made us, along with this girl who looks a lot like Annabeth, come to the Big House so we could have a "talk". So there we were, sitting at the table where Chiron usually plays pinochle with Mr. D. Something about the surroundings looked different though; had they had the place renovated or something?

Chiron crouched down so he was more at our level. He looked like he was about to speak, but then he got this faraway look in his eyes. He was in a trance like that for so long that I got a little concerned. Maybe the effects of Chiron's extremely old age were starting to take ahold of him.

Chiron blinked, and his vision cleared. "Well," he said. "It looks like we have quite a situation on our hands." He turned to me and Annabeth. "The year is 2035, and it appears that you have been transported here, and your adult selves have been transported back to 2009."

Annabeth and I exchanged glances. I laughed nervously. "What?"

"Your 2009 selves have traded places with your 2035 selves. Does that make more sense?"

"Well, yes," said Annabeth. "But this could only happen if someone was manipulating time, and the only one who can do that is...."

"Kronos," I finished. "I, uh, guess I didn't succeed in killing him?"

"Wait a minute," the random Annabeth look-a-like said. "Are you REALLY from 2009?"

"They most certainly are, Celeste," said Chiron.

Celeste frowned. "Okay, hold on." She turned to us. "What are your names?"

Annabeth stared at her blankly. "I'm Annabeth Chase & he's Percy Jackson."

Celeste looked like she was about to faint. "Oh gods," she murmured. "Chiron, where are my parents?"

"I believe they're right here. Considerably younger versions of your parents, but they are your parents," said Chiron.

Annabeth paled. "Wait. Parents? Me?" She looked at me, then back at Chiron. "Me and HIM?"

"That is your future. More specifically, SHE is your future." He gestured toward Celeste.

My head felt like it was about to explode. "Hold up. So in the future, I have a kid?"

Chiron nodded.

"With her?" I pointed to Annabeth.

Chiron nodded again.

I pointed to Celeste. "And that's the kid?"

"Yes, Percy, it is," said Chiron.

I stared at Annabeth. The future mother of my children. My mind tried desperately to wrap itself around that concept but failed, due to excessive amounts of awkwardness.

Holy Zeus. I was going to have a kid with Annabeth.

Both of us blushed like crazy. Annabeth held her head in her hands.

"Gods," she moaned, "this is SO WEIRD."

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Celeste staring at us. No wonder she looked so much like Annabeth. Annabeth would eventually be her mother. I noticed that Celeste had sea-green eyes, similar to mine. Interesting.

I tried to ignore the intense awkwardness and looked up at Chiron. "You still haven't really explained how and why we're here."

Chiron sighed. "My guess is that Kronos has somehow regained some of his power. Percy, you WERE able to defeat Kronos. However, now that your 15 year old self is here in the future, that means that you will be absent throughout the battle, meaning that you cannot defeat Kronos like you are supposed to. In addition to that, I suppose some of his allies are still alive and are feeding him power, making him stronger. Despite all of that, he should not have been able to transport you here by himself. He had to have had some assistance."

"So you're saying," said Annabeth, "that Kronos is still at large?"

"Unfortunately, yes," replied Chiron. "Now that we know of this, action has to be taken. A large group must go down to Tartarus to confront Kronos, but a large group must also stay behind to defend the camp. I'll also contact the Hunters to assist you."

"All right. But what's our plan of action? What are we going to do once we find Kronos? We don't even know how he did this," Celeste asked. She was so much like Annabeth that it scared me.

"Chances are that some, if not most of his supporters are in Tartarus. They must stay close to Kronos if they wish to keep feeding him power. So if we are able to defeat them, Kronos's power will be greatly reduced," Chiron said. He turned to me. "Percy, before you were transported to the future, how long was it until your sixteenth birthday?"

"Maybe a week," I replied. "Why?"

Chiron sighed. "Then we must act quickly. We must get you & Annabeth back to 2009 so you can defeat Kronos there. That way all the problems of the future may be solved."

The plan sounded fine, but I noticed that it didn't solve one tiny problem. "But Chiron," I said. "How exactly are we going to get back to 2009? I mean, if we defeat Kronos now, is there going to be anyone left to send us back to the past?"

Chiron winced a little. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask."

Annabeth & I looked at each other, horrified. "So we're STUCK here?" Annabeth demanded. "We can't do anything about it?"

Chiron sighed. "For the time being, I do not see any solutions. But I'm sure we'll find a way." As he said the words, he didn't look too convinced.

There was a long silence. "Well," I finally said, "this doesn't look too good."

* * *

**Whoo! So what do you guys think? (:**

**And I've decided that with every chapter I post, I'll leave a few facts about myself. We'll start with the basics. My name is Alexa, I'm a freshman in high school (I'm a fishy! Woo!) and I live in Texas.**

**Anyway, I'd love to hear some stuff about you guys and get to know y'all a little better. Hit me up on my Twitter or Formspring (: links are on my profile.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: IMPORTANT! BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ THE PREVIOUS ****CHAPTERS. I HAVE MADE SOME CHANGES THAT MAY SEEM MINOR, BUT ARE ****ACTUALLY VERY IMPORTANT. Things are about to get pretty hard to ****understand, so just read those previous chapters & take note of the ****changes. I bet some of you will be a bit confused after this chapter, ****so I promise that I'll post something that explains everything after ****this chapter, if a bunch of y'all need some explaining.**

**Anyway, so I know some of you have been saying that my chapters have ****been kinda short & snappy. And I apologize for that, but the truth is ****I really don't have the time to write extremely long chapters! :/ Life ****is hectic. And also, some of you get really impatient if I don't ****update quickly! So I figured that you would enjoy shorter, more ****frequent chapters instead of longer, not-so-frequent ones.**

**However, I have decided to start trying to make my chapters a little ****bit longer (*cough* Jonas Brothers reference! *cough*) anyway. Most ****likely though, they will be less frequent! But if you're willing to ****put up with that, then that's what I'll do! (:**

**

* * *

  
**

Celeste POV

So I may or may not have freaked out a little bit after figuring out that my parents' 15 year-old selves had been inexplicably transported to the future.

But honestly, I couldn't waste my time worrying about that. Kronos was alive again, & something had to be done about it. The gods had been alerted, and were preparing for what would eventually shape up to be the second Titan War of the century. Chiron had contacted the Hunters as well, & Artemis was leading them to Camp Half-Blood. What I had expected to be a nice peaceful summer had turned out to be a grim one.

Chiron had called all the heads of the cabins to the rec room for a war council. Naturally, I had been invited too, as had my parents.

Parents. It felt so weird to think that, since they basically were my age right now. I was vaguely surprised by how they were already so...involved with each other. From what I'd heard (from the Aphrodite cabin at least), my parents had had a sort of fairy tale relationship. They'd become best friends, & then started to develop feelings for each other, which eventually led to them getting married & having me. It was a little surreal to see that in action right in front of me. But mostly, it was just strange. Especially since it was painfully obvious that they still hadn't quite figured out their feelings for each other.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Campers. As several of you may have guessed, a situation has arose. Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase" -he gestured to my parents- "have been transported 26 years into the future. We believe that Kronos is to blame. In reaction to this, we must send about a third of our campers to confront Kronos. They will be accompanied by the Hunters, & perhaps some gods." He glanced sideways at Mr. D, who rolled his eyes. "The rest will stay here to defend the camp."

"Have we been given a prophecy yet?" inquired David, head of the Athena cabin.

"I was just about to get to that point. I have contacted Rachel Dare, the Oracle of Delphi, and she should arrive at camp shortly."

"Wait," my dad said. "The Oracle of Delphi? It's Rachel?"

"Yes," said Chiron. "Shortly after the Titan War, she became the Oracle."

"Hold up," said my dad. "How did she become the Oracle? I mean, she's a normal person..."

I stared at my dad. "You know the Oracle of Delphi?"

My mom scowled. "Unfortunately." She was practically green with...jealousy? Geez, had my dad dated the Oracle or something?

My dad looked exasperated. "Oh come on, Annabeth. I mean, it wasn't really that big of a deal..."

Wait. He HAD dated the Oracle?

"So you admit that there WAS something." My mom said, her nostrils flaring. Uh oh. I'd seen that look on her face before, & let's just say that things never went well when she got that look on her face.

"No! I mean, w-well there could've been but there really wasn't...uh and, well i didn't really-" My dad continued to sputter some form of an explanation until Dionysus interrupted.

"I'd hate to interrupt your little lover's quarrel," Mr. D chimed in, "but I believe that the subject of it is here." He gestured toward the doorway. Standing there was none other than the Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Dare.

"Well," said Rachel. "You two are looking young these days."

I looked at my parents. My dad looked surprised. My mom looked downright murderous.

This could complicate things.

Chiron, aware of the rising level of uncomfortableness, cleared his throat nervously. "Rachel. I suppose we could get that prophecy now?"

"Certainly, Chiron." Rachel stiffened. Her eyes glowed green. She opened her mouth and said in a multiplied, disembodied voice:

_"Many half-bloods will go forth to face_

_The greatest threat to the human race._

_Out of the many who die, one will fall_

_Which may be the greatest loss of all._

_But help will be received from an unexpected source_

_Who will unseat the Lord of Time by force."_ **(A/N: UGH, I'm sorry. I ****suck at prophecies!)**

The prophecy was met with silence.

"Okaaaay. So. Uh, what does that mean?" my dad asked. I rolled my eyes. I guess he'd never been the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Obviously," I said, "a bunch of us are gonna go to the Underworld & face Kronos. The prophecy doesn't give us a specific number, so I suppose just a random large group of us can go."

"But the next two lines," said Carly, another cabin head. "'Out of the many who die, one will fall, which may be the greatest loss of all.' Basically, that means someone - someone important - is going to die, as well as a bunch of other people."

Of course, a daughter of Hades had to be the one to pick up on that.

The assembled group exchanged a round of uneasy glances. We'd never been in a situation like this before, where we could lose people we knew & cared about. Things had been relatively calm since my dad had defeated Kronos when he was 16, something that all of us had to thank him for. Unfortunately, he hadn't been aware at the time that something would happen, something that would allow Kronos to rise to power again.

"And the next line," said Derrick, head of the Hephaestus cabin. "Help will be received from an unexpected source. I suppose we won't be able to figure out who that source is until we receive help from it."

"Why not?" my dad asked. I rolled my eyes again, & he caught me. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" he said. "I could, like, uh, ground you. Yeah."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that you have the jurisdiction to do that, considering that you're the same age as me right now? It would be like me trying to ground one of my classmates."

My dad paused, letting that sink in. My mom looked annoyed. "Just let it go, Seaweed Brain."

Gosh. I guess they'd always had those idiotic pet names for each other.

I spoke up. "She's right," I said to my dad. "We need to be discussing the prophecy."

"And there's not a whole lot left to discuss. Whoever this 'unexpected source' is going to 'unseat the Lord of Time' by force. So we don't have a lot to worry about, right?" said my dad.

"You know as well as I do that prophecies often have double meanings," my mom warned. She had a strange look in her eyes. I got the feeling that she wasn't necessarily talking about THIS prophecy.

"How do we even know how strong Kronos is, though?" I asked, furrowing my brow. "We don't know if we'll be successful in this. Therefore, we don't even know if we'll be able to send them back to the past," I said, gesturing to my parents.

Rachel spoke up from the doorway. "Kronos's strength," she said, "depends on the path we're on right now. Decisions we make influence that path. Right now he's not extremely strong. His power is fluctuating. Whatever we're doing, it's working, for the most part. But we have to be careful. Every mistake made could strengthen Kronos's power. And every misfortune that befalls us could also strenghthen him."

"How do you KNOW all this?" My dad asked, slightly awestruck. I noticed my mom, sitting to his left, frowned.

Rachel smirked & tapped her head. "Oracle, remember?"

Chiron cleared his throat. "So it has been decided," he said. "We will assemble our offensive forces tonight after dinner & they will depart first thing tomorrow morning."

With that, the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

**Reviewww por favor. (: And YAYYY I fixed the weird formatting (as mentioned in last chapter's author's note)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys!!!**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the not-so-frequent updates. But I've been really busy in school, and there's just been a lot of exciting stuff going on! Just to name a few....**

**Feb. 6 = My birthday! As of this date, I am officially eligible to get a drivers' permit in the state of Texas. Awesome? Yes.**

**Feb. 11 = Either **_**THIRTEEN OR FOURTEEN INCHES OF SNOW **_**fell on the city where I live, which is near Dallas. This is the most snow we've EVER seen here! It's nothing compared to what they've been getting on the east coast, but that is A LOT OF SNOW for Texas. (: Oh, and fun fact: on this day **_**49 out of the 50 U.S. states got snowed on**_**! The only state that had no snow was Hawaii. How cool is that?! :D**

**Feb. 12 (today) = ****The Lightning Thief movie is out****!!! I'm not seeing it today, since I'm just really lazy and I look like crap and the roads are bad (I think) and I don't feel like going out. But I am going to see it this weekend with a few friends. I'm so excited! :D**

**So yeahhh. That's what's been going on in my life. Anyway this chapter may be kinda crappy, since I have no idea how to continue from my last chapter, but I figured I'd give y'all something as an early Valentine's Day present (:**

**Just one more thing, before we continue (sorry, I know this author's note is really long) : I've been working on another story for PJO, a series of Percabeth oneshots. I only have one chapter done, but do you think I should go ahead and post it? (: I wanted to wait until I finished this story and the one I'm writing for Twilight (New Kids in School), but who knows when that will happen. :/ So yeah, lemme know! (:**

**

* * *

  
**

Celeste's POV

Dinner that night was a solemn affair. Everyone talked in hushed whispers. Several wary glances were cast about, most directed towards my parents, I noticed with irritation. It wasn't like they'd _chosen_ to suddenly be transported 26 years into the future. It was just something that had happened, something that was completely out of their control.

It seemed as if _fixing_ the situation was out of our control too.

Like I'd noticed at the war council, there was no definite way to send my parents back to the past. Kronos was the only one who could send my parents back home, and obviously he would not do that. There was no choice but for us to attempt to defeat him, and the chances of that were horrifying slim.

But if we did defeat him, there would be absolutely _no way_ to get my parents back to the past. They'd be stuck here, forever. Even though they were my parents, I didn't really _know_ them. I wouldn't come into their lives until they were about 25 or so, and they were 15 right now. We were strangers to each other. And if they weren't sent back to 2009, then who knows what would happen to me? It was all so confusing. I'd overheard the Athena cabin discussing the matter earlier, and they were just as perplexed as I was. That, of course, was not a good sign.

Chiron had instructed us to stay in the dining pavilion even after we'd finished our meals, so I stayed where I was, even after I'd disposed of my food. I sat beside my parents at the head table, beside Chiron. Both my parents were silent, picking at their food. My mom looked troubled, but at the same time had a huge scowl on her face, probably from the fact that she could see no possible solution to our problem. I knew how much she hated it when she couldn't figure out something.

As soon as most of the campers had finished eating, Chiron cleared his throat and stood. "Campers. Your attention please. I assume all of you are aware of the situation we have on our hands?"

The pavilion got even more quiet, if that was possible. Everyone nodded.

"Good," said Chiron. "Then there is no need for me to explain what is going on. I have arranged all the cabins so that they are on either offense or defense. Offense will go forth to face Kronos. Defense will stay here to defend the camp. Is that clear?" More nods. "Good. Without further ado...."

Chiron then made his announcements. The cabins were split so that about half would be on offense and half on defense. Major cabins that would be on offense would be Ares, Athena, and half of the Hephaestus cabin (the other half would stay behind to supply the defenders with adequate weapons). The cabins of the Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades) would also be on offense. Although there was only a smattering of people in those cabins, it was a smattering of extremely powerful half-bloods who would most definitely prove to be a valuable asset in the upcoming battle.

After all of the cabins were sorted out, everyone was dismissed from the pavilion to go to bed. Chiron had earlier informed me that I would be on offense, along with both of my parents. If anyone could beat Kronos, it would be my father (even though technically he hadn't yet, since he was still 15). Chiron himself would be staying behind, however. "But Chiron," I'd protested. "We'd need you. You're our leader!"

Chiron shook his head. "It is in the hands of you and your fellow campers now. Should you need help, I'm sure the gods would find a way to assist you. I would go myself, but alas, Kronos is my father. The gods say that I must not go to face him, except when it is unavoidable. My job is to teach the heroes, not to be one."

That made sense, but I'd never even been on a quest before. I wouldn't know what to do.

Sleep that night was fitful. I knew it probably be my last good night of rest before I embarked on the mission that would probably bring my doom, but I tossed and turned nevertheless. And as I tossed and turned, I dreamt.

_I stood on a patch of earth, almost uncomfortably warm. I looked up at the sky to try to get my bearings, but I could see nothing. I could only see by the light of flames in the distance. Flames? What was going on here?_

_I heard a voice somewhere far ahead of me, through a large cave. The cave's gaping mouth was positioned right in front of me, strangely inviting. Against my better judgment, I walked into it. _

_The more I walked, the more a sense of foreboding I felt. This place was dangerous, fatal. I immediately regretted my choice to walk through the cave. But as much as I tried, I could not turn back. No, it seemed as if an invisible force was pulling me forward, forward to my death. _

_Somehow, I found the strength to stop. Clutching onto a jagged rock, I took note of my surroundings. Suddenly, I heard that same voice again. Definitely a female voice._

_"Father," she said. "They are sending half of the camp to confront you. Half is staying behind."_

_"Good, good. Things are going as planned. Do you know who exactly is coming to face me?" The voice that replied was quiet. Weak. But at the same time, it had an ancient, inherently evil quality to it, a quality that chilled me to the bone. Images of my worst nightmares flashed through my brain, along with intense fear. I knew that whoever this was was planning something, and _had_ to be stopped. _

_"For the most part, yes. Percy Jackson is coming, as you had hoped, as is Annabeth Chase."_

_My parents? What did they have to do with this? _

_The voice, which I realized was coming straight from a gigantic pit on the cave floor, laughed. It was a terrible sound, unlike any I'd ever heard in my life. I found myself inexplicably gasping for breath as I desperately fought the urge to scream. "Finally," uttered the voice, a dark humor to its tone. "I get my revenge!"_

_A nagging feeling started to spread through me, as I remembered the role my parents had played in the previous Titan War. Was this who I thought it was? The realization dawned on me, and I gasped. Of course, who else could it be? Who else could cause this much fear in me? _

_Who else wanted _revenge_?_

_The voice stopped chuckling. "I hear something," it murmured, suspicious._

_The female voice, who had been chuckling along with her...father (She'd called him father, hadn't she?) was quiet. "What is it? Is someone here?"_

_"Yes, someone is here. The spawn of Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase. I see she is much like her father. She dreams of her quest." I gulped. They knew I was here. "I sense your fear, little one," the voice continued. "But what you feel now is nothing compared to what you will feel in the future." The voice laughed again, louder this time, as a wave of pure pain shot through my body._

I woke up screaming.

Kronos was back. And he had a daughter.

But who was it?

* * *

**Whewww, that was intense, wasn't it?**

**Anyways, you know what to do. (; **_**Review!**_


End file.
